Known embodiments of connection rods generally have a hollow-cylindrical central portion adjoined on both sides by end portions. The diameter of the central portion can correspond to the diameter of both end portions. Alternatively, the central portion can taper towards the end portions. Eyebolts can be screwed preferably on both sides into the end portions in order to achieve length adjustability. The connection rods are used, for example, to fasten components on the fuselage structure or for bracing or reinforcing the same. In order to link the connection rod to the structure of the aircraft, a clamp or a forked bracket is generally riveted to the structure. The clamp has a bore in which a bolt can be fastened for pivotable coupling of one of the two eyebolts of the connection rod. A connection rod created in this manner is length-adjustable and can additionally be pivoted around an axis. A pivotability around a further axis is not possible with this mounting concept.
This mechanical linking of the known connection rods to the fuselage structure has, in particular, the disadvantage that a plurality of individual parts is required and moreover rivet connections must be positioned in the fuselage structure for fastening the clamps. As a result, the weight, on the one hand, and the manufacturing cost, on the other, of such a reinforcing or holding arrangement by means of a connection rod increase significantly.